Revival of Evil
by Spike9
Summary: The Ring lore is all forgotten again, and Sauron has returned to gather them, and one boy is chosen to halt the oncomings of the evils of the Third Age from rising. Chapter 3 up. Kinweth sets out for the Northern Warrior.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Title: Revival of Evil  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: Rebirth  
  
This was it, yes, it was time. Morticanth unraveled the scroll that he robbed from the antique shop. They didn't know what evil they possessed, and how long they kept it from him. Oh, long indeed, he hated them, and killed them. He ran into his chamber, once white walls, now painted black, and covered in candles.  
  
He threw the scroll down on the platform. "The time is now, I will finally be a sorcerer."  
  
He followed the directions, and spread out his arms, screaming, "Spirits, I call you to me, I beseech you, come to me and give me power, evils of the past, come forth, give to me the strength you had!" Morticanth screamed.  
  
"As you wish," said a low, reptilian voice.  
  
Morticanth flew back, hitting a wall, screaming in pain, as some invisible force pushed on his torso, so hard, it hurt so much. All he could do was scream, and listen to the maniacal laughter that came from no where, until, it came from his own mouth. Morticanth was thrown into the back of his mind as something else entered it.  
  
"Your body is mine now, and you are useless," said the demon. Morticanth felt the ultimate wave of stupidity. He was going to be killed, after all he worked for, by an evil spirit whose magic was to make him a sorcerer.  
  
The demon lunged forth, and destroyed Morticanth. Now all that was left was his body. The criminal and sorcerer was gone. The demon, now in full control, began laughing again, quieter now. It whispered to himself, to hear a voice that was his.  
  
"Sauron, is back," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kinweth, . . . Kinweth."  
  
Kinweth jerked up, and looked around his room, nothing, but something was just calling his name, he looked around once more, to find an old man in his room.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" Kinweth jumped back. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
The old man was tall, and in robes of white, he had a staff, white as well. He had a short beard, and deep blue eyes, showing intense wisdom.  
  
"I cannot tell you anything now, you are dreaming, you must come to the library after school tomorrow, I will be waiting for you, but be wary, danger is near. You are in extreme danger, be swift, and you will be safe," he said.  
  
Kinweth stared for a moment, processing. "Why?"  
  
The old man disappeared, as did Kinweth's room, he opened his eyes. His father was nudging him, waking him for school. Kinweth confusedly got ready, and went to school. He was troubled all day, feeling watched, or just thinking too much about his dream. This man was strange, but something about the urgency in his voice made Kinweth question whether he should do as his dream told him.  
  
Kinweth was a junior at MTH (Minas Tirith High). He was a tall, yet muscular young man with blue eyes, and had brown, spiked hair. He could get along with anyone, while at the same time, be as fierce as needed in a match of whatever sport event he participated in. He had a love for history, and loved hearing about the days of long ago. Even if such times were as little known about as the far future would be. He always had an interest for the wars of old, all the deceit, and such.  
  
Little to his knowledge, such times were approaching his own life, to an extent that his life would never be the same.  
  
Author's Note: No story has really taken place here yet, so all I can say is Please Review. 


	2. Sending Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of The Rings.  
  
Chapter 2: Sending Forth  
  
Kinweth turned away from his usual route home, and drove to the library in his truck. He couldn't afford a new car right now, so he had this to get around. He pulled onto the smooth blacktop parking lot, and entered the library. He walked in, set his books on the table and sat down.  
  
He looked around, for anyone who was even similarly alike to the old man in his dream. He spotted no one, he looked around again, more carefully, no one in the library was who he was looking for. He sighed, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He stayed there for awhile, until abruptly, the same old man stood right next to him, and got in his eyesight. Kinweth looked directly at him, surprised. He began to ask who the man was. But he put his hand on Kinweth's shoulder, and before he could start talking, they were in a dark, damp, and extremely old room.  
  
"Who-. . . where are we?" Kinweth changed his question.  
  
"We are far below the library, in the chambers of the deepest, and oldest information source in all of Minas Tirith, no one knows of it anymore, aside from I.  
  
"And you are?" Kinweth said, eyeing the old man. He looked wrong in the white suit he was wearing. He seemed uncomfortable himself in it.  
  
"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, a wizard, from countless years before your time."  
  
"Wizard? Are you on some sort of medication, old man?" Kinweth asked. At this remark, the man grew angry.  
  
"I am on nothing, I am of perfect health, if you must joke and jive, child, I recommend that you direct your insults elsewhere. I am here to help, but as I suspected, the race of man has grown ignorant and stupid, this will be difficult," Gandalf said. "The lost history of Middle Earth is all down here, carefully kept in my keeping, for so many years."  
  
"Really?" Kinweth asked, he stared in awe at the wall of scrolls. "How far back?"  
  
"Since before the first War of the Ring," Gandalf said.  
  
"The what?" Kinweth asked.  
  
"My, my, man has grown ignorant," Gandalf said disappointedly. "What you need to know is this. Thousands of years ago twenty Rings of Power were made, they were distributed to the rulers of the all the great species of Middle Earth. Three were given to the Elf lords, they were the wisest, and fairest of all beings, seven were given to the Dwarf lords, the strongest, and greatest craftsmen of Middle Earth. And nine, nine were created for the Nine Kings of Men, who took them greedily, without second thoughts, for it is men who are the ones who desire power."  
  
"That's nineteen," Kinweth said.  
  
"Yes, and One, One was created in secret, the Great Ring. By the hand of Sauron, ruler of Mordor. By his vile hand, in the mountain of Orodruin, he created this master Ring, he poured all his evil into it. With this Ring, Sauron began his war to conquer Middle earth, to do as was written on his Ring. One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and In the darkness, bind them. He gathered eleven of the other rings, but never reached the three Elven rings, and in the end, his own Ring was taken from him, by Isildur, the King of Men. Sauron perished, but the Ring lived, it was lost, however, and for two thousand years, it was all forgotten, until the Ring was found by a creature, and took deep into the Misty Mountains. There, he grew into the name, Gollum, and he was consumed by the Ring, hating it and loving it, for his binding. Then it was taken by a creature called a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, a friend of mine, but soon, it was discovered that Sauron was returning, and needed only his Ring to once again take physical form. Bilbo's heir, Frodo, another friend of mine, destroyed it. Thusly, Sauron was killed, again. But now, yet again, he has returned, he has taken a body, and several months ago, took a ship to Valinor, the forgotten land in the West, he is searching for the Elven Rings. I returned, and now I have found you."  
  
"Why me?" Kinweth asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"I will let fate decide when that shall be revealed to you," Gandalf said. "In the case that this happened, three warriors of the three great races volunteered. They were concealed in crystal, and magically stored forever, by Elvish magic. You, must seek them, be of haste, for time is short, I will find you, just take supplies you will need, I can only tell you that they will be north, east, and south. I must leave for a time. But I suggest you arm yourself, with something a little less modern than a gun."  
  
"Just like this? You're trusting me?" Kinweth asked as Gandalf turned to leave.  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
Author's Note: Kinweth has just had a heavy burden laid upon him, he is being sent on without advice. What will he arm himself with, because it's fairly obvious that the fate of Middle Earth is at stake. Please Review. 


	3. Starting North

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of The Rings.  
  
Chapter 3: Starting North  
  
Kinweth brought out his college savings, several thousand dollars; he took it all, who knew how long this would take? He could get involved in a war, college money would have to help him prepare.  
  
Gandalf assured him with one remark before he had left, he promised him. "I will help you, but I must go for now with my own reasons. It is not easy leaving Valinor, I know from experience. However, by leaving, I have assured myself that, at least for a while, Sauron will not get a hold of one of the Rings of Power," he said, and left.  
  
Kinweth expected that this meant that this wizard, Gandalf, had, or was guarding a Ring. So, if Sauron found the other two, at least he would have to return to find the last.  
  
* * *  
  
He took his money to a weapons shop, in the medieval section, he found a large array of weapons. He had more than enough money to buy at least two weapons. Despite Gandalf's advice, he planned to buy a gun too, but first he would choose his blades. He was strong, but he didn't feel right having just one large sword, nor one light sword, so he decided to mix them.  
  
Kinweth would use a Broad sword in his left hand for most of his defense and used a katana in his right hand to deliver most swift slashes. He then drove to the gun shop, he bought a Desert Eagle, and a lot of ammo and clips. He then filled up his truck and started north. He was given a map, and started followed the directions until he reached Cair Andros. He refilled and looked at the map. The map said follow the road through Rohan, so, he set off again. For two days he drove, aside the River Entwash. On the evening of the second night he crossed the Entwade Bridge, and stopped at an off the map village for the night. The map said that these warriors were entombed in three abandoned sites, the North one resided in the land of Arnor.  
  
Throughout the years, Arnor changed from lost to populated, it's lands now held several large cities, several races resided there, some men, others dwarves, and orcs, and even some otherwise. But that was useless information, for this was a hidden place, the first warrior was in one of the Emyn Uial mountains.  
  
Kinweth made his way north further, and crossed the Anduin after passing North of the Gladden River. Now it was a simple matter of crossing the mountains, (which took no trouble,) and heading west to the Emyn Uial.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later he came to the foot of the mountains, he halted his truck and looked up, there were several mountains.  
  
"This is impossible, Sauron will be back by the time I make it through one of these. How am I supposed to know which one he's in? He looked at his map, they merely pointed at the group of mountains, he looked again at this map, and noticed that the next destination wasn't even that far East, oh well.  
  
He looked at the mountains. He thought for a time, remembering the conversation with Gandalf. If this old man was lying, then he'd have to deal with Kinweth's blades, instead of the evil that is supposed to be threatening Middle Earth.  
  
He took a guess, and started heading for a mountain, but he just felt wrong, this feeling in his chest kept throwing him a pressured sensation, and when he stepped onto the threshold, he lost control of what he was doing for a moment, and when he came back into control, he was facing the third mountain down.  
  
"Well this is strange," Kinweth lost all of his doubts now, and headed for the mountain.  
  
He reached the opening in the mountain, one that didn't quite look natural, but it was incredibly old. He pulled out a flashlight, and stepped in. Suddenly it grew colder, but he kept going on, deeper and deeper. He lost track of time, concentrating only of how to get in and out quickly.  
  
After some time he reached a problem, a corridor, one door leading in, three out. Kinweth grew nervous, and waited for that feeling in his chest to start again. But nothing yet, he walked forward  
  
There was a circle in the middle, and a wind from somewhere, whispering in his ears, he felt strange, not the same feeling as out of the mountains. He turned to the entrance, and felt the open space, nothing, this wind had to be coming from where he had to go. He felt the doorways, and found the one on the right to be the source, he took it. Minutes later, he saw an aqua green light, and ran. And when he reached it, he stopped, dumbfounded.  
  
Author's Note: Well, it would appear Kinweth has found the first warrior, which race will he belong to? Please Review! Sorry about the wait. 


End file.
